Rester ou Partir ?
by clems1692
Summary: Alors que Tony hésite à accepter le poste en Espagne, Gibbs apprend que son agent va peut être partir. Gibbs trouvera t-il une raison assez convaincante pour que Tony reste ?


Tout d'abord, un grand merci a Chtimi pour m'avoir aidé et corrigé.

Fic qui, pour l'instant, est un OS.

Nouvelle fic mélangeant deux saisons. La 2 (Kate étant toujours là), la 4 (Le retour de Gibbs, et proposition du poste en Espagne pour Tony).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rester ou Partir ?**

Anthony était rentré tôt ce soir-là, il avait besoin de réfléchir, de se poser certaines questions qu'il l'aiderait, il l'espérait, à faire son choix.

D'un côté, il avait la possibilité de reprendre son poste et d'être de nouveau l'agent de Gibbs, de l'autre, il avait la chance de pouvoir diriger sa propre équipe… en Espagne, soit quitter Washington, dire au revoir à Abby, Ducky, Tim, Kate et surtout Gibbs.

Etait-il capable de partir à des milliers de kilomètres de lui ? Peut être arriverait-il à l'oublier ? Partir, c'était comme recommencer une vie, tout laisser ici y compris ses amis, les personnes qui ont fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, qui l'ont aidé et qui ne l'ont jamais laissé tomber. Etait-il prêt à les quitter ?

Gibbs qui l'avait sorti des égouts, qui l'avait suivi et qui s'était inquiété pour lui lorsqu'il était avec Jeffrey White, qui avait été là lorsqu'il était au plus mal alors qu'il avait la peste.

Abby qui l'avait sorti de prison. Echangerait-il d'ennuyer Tim à longueur de journée, les chamailleries avec Kate, les histoires de Ducky, la joie de vivre d'Abby, les tapes derrière la tête de Gibbs pour diriger son équipe de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique ?

C'est vrai, après tout, il savait et il aimait ce qu'il avait ici, avec son équipe, ses amis. Mais que découvrirait-il en arrivant en Espagne ? Retrouverait-il cette impression de compter, d'être important pour certaines personnes ? Et même si c'était le cas, au fond de lui, il savait que tout serait différent et qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de cette équipe, de son équipe, de sa famille…

Son téléphone sonna, la conversation fut courte et claire. Quand il raccrocha, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Ducky venait de lui apprendre qu'un de ses agents, non, que son meilleur agent allait peut être partir, changer d'équipe, diriger sa propre équipe, en Espagne. Pas qu'il n'en soit pas capable ! Pendant son absence, Tony avait fait un travail remarquable, il en avait été sûr lors de son départ quand il lui avait donné sa plaque, qu'il ne laissait pas l'équipe à n'importe qui.

Abby et Ducky lui avaient dit à quel point Tony avait dirigé l'équipe d'une main de maître. Il avait réussi à consoler Abby de son départ malgré les nombreuses photos qui recouvraient les murs de son labo, et McGee avait pris confiance en lui. Mais maintenant qu'il était de retour, c'était Tony qui risquait de partir.

Quand il avait parlé avec Ducky du possible départ de Tony, son ami lui avait conseillé d'aller parler au jeune homme, de lui donner la meilleure raison de rester. Et c'est pour cette raison que maintenant, il se trouvait devant la porte de son subordonné et qu'il y frappa. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un Tony étonné.

Gibbs ? Qu'est ce que… ? commença Tony en ouvrant le battant.

Tony, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te parler annonça tout de go son patron.

Oui, bien sûr, entres fit-il en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser entrer.

Bon, voilà se lança Gibbs. J'ai appris que la directrice t'avais proposé un poste en Espagne, et je… enfin, tu es tout à fait capable de diriger une équipe, tu l'as prouvé pendant mon absence mais je… s'il te plait, j'ai envie que tu restes.

Qui d'autre est au courant ? interrogea Tony.

Ducky, et c'est en partie à cause de lui que je suis là avoua l'ancien marine.

Je ne comprends pas.

Il m'a conseillé de te donner une bonne raison de rester, la meilleure d'après lui, mais je ne suis pas sûr de devoir suivre son conseil.

Et quelle est cette raison ? s'enquit Tony curieux.

Pour toute réponse, Gibbs s'approcha de son subordonné et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Tony n'en croyait pas ses sens, Gibbs lui demandait de rester en l'embrassant ! Malgré la surprise, le temps de réaction de Tony ne fut pas long, il attira Gibbs à lui pour approfondir le baiser qui devint de plus en plus passionné, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la chambre du jeune homme.

***

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Gibbs se réveilla, il espérait trouver Tony à ses côtés, mais le jeune homme était déjà debout et une odeur de café se faisait sentir dans tout l'appartement. Alors qu'il allait se lever, Tony apparut un bol de café à la main qu'il déposa sur une table de chevet, puis il s'assit sur le lit, passa une main dans les cheveux de son patron et y déposa un baiser.

Malgré toute la tendresse et l'attention que lui portait Tony, l'ex marine ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder à l'esprit que le jeune homme allait peut être partir d'ici peu de temps, il finit par se décider à poser la question dont il redoutait tant la réponse.

Tony ? Pour le boulot, enfin le poste en Espagne… ?

N'y penses pas répondit l'italien négligemment.

J'ai besoin de savoir, Tony, si ce n'était que le temps d'une nuit ou si…

Jethro, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout un discours, j'ai déjà donné ma décision à la directrice hier soir peu avant que tu n'arrives l'informa son agent.

Et tu ne peux pas revenir dessus ? s'enquit son boss, la tristesse transparaissant dans sa voix.

Non, et de toute façon, je n'en ai aucune envie répliqua Tony d'un ton ferme.

Alors, nous deux, c'était juste pour une nuit ? s'enquit Gibbs un brin déçu.

Non, à moins que tu le veuilles assura le cadet d'un ton doux.

Tony, déjà que, niveau couple, je n'ai pas un taux de réussite très élevé alors avec un océan entre nous...

Je n'ai jamais dit que je partais s'offusqua l'italien. J'ai hésité, c'est vrai mais au fond, je sais que je n'aurais jamais pu quitter l'équipe.

Gibbs entraîna Tony dans le lit et se retrouva au dessus de lui.

Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? gronda Jethro.

Arrêtes de râler et embrasses-moi ! supplia Tony en souriant.

Gibbs ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et les jeux amoureux recommencèrent.

Fin… ?


End file.
